


The List

by blue_eyed



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Fluff, Lists, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_eyed/pseuds/blue_eyed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of The List. My first podfic, forgive the issues with the recording!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The List

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The List](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1423879) by [blue_eyed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_eyed/pseuds/blue_eyed). 



[Dropbox MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/tkzv2cn6m18pdbz/The%20List.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
